After a Storm
by Skylo4Ever
Summary: A shady pony moves into the quaint town of Equestria for a secret mission, but when he meets the mane six, his entire life gets turned upside-down. He tries to continue with his objective, but his internal conflict is changing his perception.
1. Prologue: Deception in the Dark

◆Prologue: Deception in the Dark ◆

"I trust you won't fail this time?"  
I narrowed my eyes. "Positive, master. Only a fool does not learn from his mistakes.  
"Good to hear. Now, onto business. Preparations are almost ready, but I seem to be lacking one very important thing..."  
"And what is that?"  
"A book."  
I smirked. "One doesn't need to go far to find one of those."  
My master smiled. "Ah, so true. But I need a special book, the one that contains the very spell that will put all this into place. Which brings me to your task..."  
"It shall be done. What is it?"  
"You must visit the town of Ponyville, and retrieve it from the one known as Twilight Sparkle. Do not ask for it, she doesn't even know it's within her possession."  
"Remarkably simple," I replied. "Why couldn't you do this yourself?"  
"Don't you see? I would draw too much attention."  
"Oh, of course." I nodded.  
"And one more thing: We cannot proceed with our plan as long as Twilight and her friends are in the way. You must tear them apart; turn them against each other."  
"That shouldn't be too difficult."  
"It shouldn't, but I have someone who can assist you if you need. Remember, I'm counting on you. They deserve to pay for what they've done to me."  
"I'm sure they do. Who are her friends?"  
"You'll be able to spot them when you get there. It's nauseatingly obvious."  
"And which book am I getting, exactly?"  
My master looked bemused. "You don't know? It's been on your flank for the past several years now..."  
My eyes widened. "Really? So that's why..."  
"Quite. Now take this." My master placed a wireless radio in my saddlebag. "I want nightly reports from you. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Excellent. I must go now, but I advise you take leave quickly. For our plans to be delayed any further than necessary would be most displeasing."  
"Agreed." I tipped my hat. "Farewell, Princess..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Light of Day

◆ _Chapter 1: The Light of Day_ ◆

Rainbow Dash frowned at the dull sight outside her window. "Ugh, seriously? What are the weather ponies thinking? It's been overcast for the past week! It doesn't even rain; the clouds just sit there lamely and do nothing." She thought back to her friend Twilight's advice about not messing with the weather. She sighed. "I can't have the weather ponies mad at me again… But this is ridiculous! And with Pinkie Pie away visiting family, everyone is so down lately." Rainbow Dash thought a moment. "Maybe this is a mistake? Or… maybe the weather ponies are just feeling sour, and they're taking it out on us. If that's the case, then that's really not fair." She took a deep breath, opening her front door. "Here goes…" Rainbow Dash raced across the sky, blowing away every cloud in sight. She then landed back at her house, observing her fine work. "Ha! A record time too—7 seconds! And all before breakfast." She smirked triumphantly, then bowed before her invisible audience. "Thank you, thank you!" Then she entered her house to get ready for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ponyville's Library…

"Oh, Rainbow…" Twilight shook her head. "I hope her powers as a Pegasus don't get revoked for this…"

"C'mon, Twilight, lighten up." said Twilight's assistant, Spike. "Rainbow Dash is only trying to help. The townspeople need it. It's hard enough for them not having Pinkie Pie around without all the melancholy."

"Well, I have to admit, it's pretty nice to have the sun back . But I don't know, Spike… Her heart's in the right place, but she has a complete disregard for consequence."

"Well, I wouldn't say _complete _disregard. After all, Rainbow—"

"Spike, it was an exaggeration. I'm just saying she doesn't always make the best decisions."

"My, my," came a new voice, "I do hope it isn't _moi_ you're speaking of."

Spike sighed, a smile on his face as he gazed upon his crush. Especially those sapphire eyes of hers… Spike snapped himself out of his trance and spoke up, "Of course not, Rarity! You make the best fashion choices in all of Equestria!"

"Why, Spike! You flatter me." Rarity giggled as Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, compliments aside, is there any particular reason you're here?" Twilight then muttered to herself, "Maybe check out a book like a normal pony?"

"Oh, yes! Goodness, where _are_ my manners? Well, it just so happens I was out for a stroll, looking for some new inspiration, when all of a sudden…" She paused for dramatic effect. "The clouds were suddenly swept away by none other than the great Rainbow Dash herself! Leaving behind not only the marvelous sun, no, but six divine streaks of light! Magnificent red, like the dignified sunset; beautiful blue, representing depth and sensitivity; the wonderful-!"

"Rarity?" Twilight cut her off. "We're all aware of Rainbow Dash's color scheme."

"But she makes it sound so amazing…" Spike's eyes were glazed over.

Rarity blushed. "Do forgive me, Twilight. I realize it's quite unladylike, but I tend to ramble when I attract a truly remarkable idea."

"I don't mind…" responded Spike, making Rarity smile.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later then, Spike." She turned back to Twilight. "Anyway, to the point: I have a striking idea for a dress for you!"

Twilight sighed. "Rarity, we've been over this. You make beautiful dresses, but I'm just fine with not wearing clothes."

Rarity's eyes sparkled. "Ah, precisely, darling,_ just_ fine. With this dress, you'd be the _finest_ pony in all of Equestria! It'll have every color of the rainbow!"

"Sounds perfect for Rainbow Dash," Twilight stated, trying to brush off her friend's idea.

"Darling, didn't you hear? This dress is for you! And besides, she's full of color already. There _is_ such a thing as too much dazzle, you know."

"But why me?"

"Well, I considered making it for myself, but came to the conclusion that you need it much more than I do."

"And I need it because…?"

Rarity leaned in close. "Between you and me, the colts would find you absolutely irresistible! They'll all be saying—"

"Look out!" Twilight jumped to the side, taking cover.

Rarity looked confused. "'Look out?' That's not quite what I—"

"Rarity, move!"

"What?" Rarity turned her head just in time to see a rainbow blur headed straight for her. Before she could react, it crashed into her and left her sprawled across the ground, dazed.

The blur stood up, revealing itself to be Rainbow Dash. She panted heavily.

"Rainbow!" Twilight cried out, concerned. If Rainbow Dash was worn out, something was definitely wrong. "What's going on?"

"P-Pegasus Brigade… after me… had to… flee…" Rainbow Dash leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

Twilight's eyes widened. Rainbow Dash was in trouble with the _law?! _"Rainbow… What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Rainbow Dash replied defensively. "All I did was clear the sky so that ponies could enjoy the sun again!"

_Oh, right. I saw her doing that… _Twilight remembered. She face-hoofed. "Rainbow, I told you not to mess with the weather."

"So what was I supposed to do?" Rainbow Dash demanded. "Do nothing when I could be helping everyone have a better day, myself included?"

Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash, standing up. "You made _my_ day pretty well, until you crashed into me!"

"Hey, that was an accident! I had to do about a bazillion loops and twists to throw 'em off before I zipped in here." Rainbow gasped. "The door!" She flew over to it and slammed it shut.

"Y'know," Spike commented, "it probably wasn't a good idea to leave that thing wide open in the first place…"

Rainbow Dash shot him a death glare. "So you'd rather I was arrested?"

Spike looked uneasy. "Well…"

Rainbow Dash pushed him. "Listen, you! If enjoy living, I suggest you don't mess with me."

Spike looked to Twilight for help.

"Rainbow," Twilight spoke, "I realize you didn't do anything bad, but right now you're hiding from the police, and that never ends well. You should go turn yourself in."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You've gotta be kidding me! The Pegasus Brigade is most brutal force there is! They're not going to go easy on me, whether I turn myself in or not."

"Then you better find somewhere else to stay. I'm not housing a criminal."

Rainbow Dash looked shocked. "So now I'm a criminal?!" A knock came from the door. "Aah! Tell them I'm not here! Make them go away!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying into Twilight's room.

Twilight answered the door nervously. "Oh, hello. May I help you?"

The officer replied, "Yes. I'm looking for the one called 'Rainbow Dash.'"

"Heh, yeah, about that… She's here, but she's kind of hiding from you."

The officer sneered. "Just tell her she's received her final warning."

"Y-yes, okay. I will. Thank you."

"Rainbow Dash!" Spike called. "You can come out now!"

Rainbow Dash timidly returned. "Was it them?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. One more offense, and you're off to jail."

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing on the couch. "Glad that's over…"

Rarity shook her head. "Tsk, tsk tsk. It's so unlike a lady to get herself in trouble with the authorities."

Rainbow Dash growled, getting up. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a disgrace, Rainbow Dash."

"Your face is a disgrace!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Oh, real mature!"

Rainbow Dash moved close to Rarity's face. "Do you wanna fight?!"

"Girls!" Twilight interjected. "Stop arguing!"

Spike belched. "Hey, Twilight! Princess Celestia sent you a letter."

"Really? What does it say?"

Spike cleared his throat, then narrated,

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_ I sense dark times will soon be upon us. I can't tell much about the situation as of now, but I'll keep you informed as much as I can. I would recommend you get ready._

_ Sincerely, Princess Celestia"_

Twilight became utterly baffled. "Get ready? Get ready for what? What does she mean by 'dark times?'"

Spike shrugged. "I don't know, but neither does the princess. You shouldn't worry about it right now, Twilight. It could take weeks before Celestia figures this out."

Twilight took a deep breath. "You're right, Spike." She opened the door, leaving. "I'm going to take a walk to cool down from all this."

"I'm out," announced Rainbow Dash, speeding away.

Rarity left as well. "I do believe I have a shop to maintain."

Spike sighed. "I'll just hold down the fort, I guess." He yawned, walking over to the couch. He curled up on it, going to sleep."

* * *

A black-furred pony with a top hat and monocle stood near the outskirts of town, the sunlight making the royal blue stripe in his glistening dark-gray mane and tail stand out. _So this is the place… _he thought to himself. He flew up to his new home in Cloudsdale and unpacked what little he brought with him, including a progress journal. He found his pencil and began writing:

_ The final days of completion are upon us. Luna and I have worked long and hard up to this point, and soon, everything will pay off. At the moment, I've just moved into my new home and unpacked. Excitement fills me, but nervousness does as well. Though my task is not difficult, I've never before had to interact with other ponies very much up to this point. In any case, I have full confidence I'll be able to remain undercover without problems. However, I sense things are about to get interesting. There's a distant house (or rather, mansion, from the looks of it) just a stone's throw away from here, with a grand rainbow overlooking it. Not only that, but I've heard stories of this Ponyville town, and some of the ponies here sound rather extraordinary. I _almost _feel sorry for them. Muahahahahahahaha! But this is enough writing for now. I have work to do. This is Agent Darkpony, signing off._


End file.
